


Visitation

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU-Mello and Near are lovers and working together, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Spirit visitation, ghost visiting, some haunting and paranormal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Near get visited by someone they thought they would never see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cliche story for you guys I tried my best.

The Kira case was finally solved thanks to both Mello and Near. They brought Light to justice and with him dead no more killings happened, Mello and Near decided to share L's title together and continue his legacy. They bickered at first but eventually got used to each others' company and habits. They even teased each other at times and became friends but then Mello developed deeper feelings for Near and was nervous to confess but after Halle and Gevanni coaxing him to do it he confessed his love to the albino haired boy. Near was so happy that day and kissed Mello as hard and passionately as he could. Near told him that he never hated him and that as long as he could remember he loved him so the rivalry was one sided, Mello was surprised but happy that Near accepted his confession and thus they began their relationship.

They got everything done efficiently when working together and their love for each other was very deep. Mello even became much more mature and doesn't easily get angry anymore and Near began to show more emotions and learned how to be more social thanks to his boyfriend. Although people could easily tell that Mello was the dominant one and Near was the girl in their relationship. Things have been going great for them and they've been together for 11 months now although both of them really miss L. Matt was deceased and they missed him too.

Near was currently waiting for Mello to get back from grocery shopping while doing his puzzle. He suddenly heard something falling from a shelf. Near turned and saw that a picture they kept of L had fallen to the floor 'How did that happen?' The albino thought finding it to be strange since it was placed so well in the shelves. He picked up the picture and looked at it, he sighed "Oh L, we really miss you..if only you could see the success me and Mello have done you would have been so proud" Near said smiling sadly. Then the all of a sudden the picture of L actually smiled at him and this made Near's eyes widened in shock and dropping the picture. He felt fear but he was sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him L's picture actually made a smiling movement and he saw it. Near shakily picked up the picture and it was back to it's old position and L was not smiling back at him "must have been my imagination" Near murmured he still felt the creeps though.

*with Mello* 

The blonde haired boy was almost finished with his shopping all he needed to do was go to the chocolate aisle and buy his favorite chocolate. He was all alone in that aisle he was looking around but he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Mello saw his favorite brand of chocolate and grabbed it he heard something behind him fall which startled him. Mello turned around and saw that a bag of jellybeans fell he was having a strange urge to buy the candy for some reason but since he often went along with his instinct he grabbed the jellybeans and tossed them on the trolley. After paying for the grocery he pushed the trolley to where his car was parked and opened the trunk, Mello put each of the plastic filled with items one by one. When he was done he closed the trunk, got inside the car, and drove away.

*with Near*

Near was still trying to get the experience out of his head. "Near!" the albino recognized it and smiled it was his lover Mello. Near got out of the room and went to where Mello was "Hey Mello" he greeted before kissing the blonde. Mello hugged him "help me out here will you?" he asked and Near nodded as he helped his boyfriend carry and arrange the groceries. After that was done they watched TV together with Mello hugging Near close to him and the albino resting his head on Mello's shoulder.

*Timeskip- night time*

After an intense make out session the 2 lovers fell asleep. The 2 of them suddenly woke up to what seemed to be a place filled with nothingness. It was all black everywhere "Mello? are we having the same dream?" Near asked feeling a bit scared. "Maybe" Mello said he hugged Near close to him and the puzzle player hugged back tightly out of fear. A bright light suddenly shined in front of them making them cover their eyes, A figure stepped out of the light when Mello and Near recovered their vision they were shocked at the person standing before them. "L" they both said "Yes it is I" L said smiling at them, the 2 successors smiled and hugged him. "Oh L! we thought we'd never see you again!" Mello said "yeah we really miss you" Near said.

L chuckled "I miss you both as well but I don't have a lot of time left I need to tell you both something" they stopped hugging him and listened to what he had to say. "When I saw you both trying to do you're very best to catch Kira in your own brilliant ways I was really counting on you both because as my successors it is you're duty to continue my legacy..and Mello you may have gone astray at that time but you redeemed yourself and almost gave your own life for the case and I see that both of you are lovers now" L said grinning. Mello and Near blushed "Well it's a huge improvement for us and..wait..was that you who smiled when I was looking at your picture?" Near asked."It's fun to scare people sometimes" L said shrugging "are you proud of us for what we accomplished?" Mello asked. L smiled widely "Yes I couldn't be more proud and I may have gotten beat but you both avenged me and my legacy you guys are better off working together like you are now and like you said Near it's a huge improvement" Mello and Near smiled.

"I knew that I never made a mistake when I chose you both as my successors you maybe opposites but you still attract and with you're abilities and intelligence you can do anything. That's why when you guys were still at Wammy's everyone wanted you both to get along and work together because you are able to do things so well combined. It was your efforts that brought Kira to justice and bring closure to the Kira case I honestly couldn't be more proud" L smiled and ruffled their hairs. He looked back and turned his gaze back to the 2 genius boys "I have to go now their calling me back..oh and if you er do visit my grave please bring some jellybeans" with that L went back into the light.

Mello and Near woke up panting "did you have the same dream?" Near asked. "Near I think that was more than a dream I think L actually visited us and went into our deep subconscious to say what he wanted to say to us" Mello said. "I suppose that is possible" Near smiled "but he was proud of us those things he said are all true" Mello smiled back and placed his hand on top of Near's hand "wanna go visit his grave?" Near nodded "although he requested some jellybeans do we even have that?" he asked. "Yup I was getting a strange urge to buy them yesterday now come on let's pay L a visit" they dressed up and went to L's grave.

They got there and went to L's tombstone. Mello placed the jellybeans while Near placed a new set of flowers on his grave. They stared at it for a while "You know Mello.." Near began, Mello looked at him "L was right about us being efficient when working together we maybe different but we fit and complete like 2 puzzle pieces glued together we are never one without the other" Near faced him "back then L realized that but we got so caught up in competing that we never realized it and honestly now that it's clear..it means we were meant to be more than just partners or coworkers assisting each other" Mello grinned and entwined their hands together "It means that we were meant to be with each other..but who knew huh? 2 greatest ex rivals turned from enemies to lovers" Near smiled "and we wouldn't have it any other way..I love you Mello" he hugged him "I love you too Near" Mello then deeply kissed Near. When they pulled away they saw that the jellybeans disappeared "L and his sweet tooth" Near said chuckling "I'm proud of you both and I always will be" they heard a voice say. The 2 successors and lovers smiled they knew that L would always be watching over them and they'll continue to live out his legacy but in their own way, this is their lives as detectives bringing justice to the world and the chapters of their lives are being written the only authors are both Mello and Near.

**Author's Note:**

> Guh! so cliche huh? but if this happened L would really have been so proud to see his 2 successors working together.


End file.
